Deep Loves and Hard Hatreds
by Riyukku Sayuri
Summary: Please be kind. This is my first fanfiction! -.-;; But since I don't have spell check, MinamotoChanel helped me profread it. Thanks! I'm sorry if you don't take my story as seriously as I would. OH AND A SIDE NOTE: Cptr. 3 is up! :D Yay! status: given up
1. Chapter 1: Face to Face

Squall Face to Face  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squall's World...  
  
Squall is an intelligent young man. He entered Balamb Gardens at the age of 15. Yet he never forgot his dearly loved sister Serenity. After he registered, Squall never knew that his sister missed him, right when he left! So she also joined at the age of 12 and began her missions. She bears the "Chain Whip" just like Quistis Trepe. Everyone in Balamb knows her. For she joined Balamb Gardens at the age of 10 and became a SeeD Cadet at the age of 15! Now she is instructor of Balamb Garden. 18 and teaching. Her unique skills have made her "heroine" to many students. Male and female. For Squall is an outspoken man, and when he finally meets Serenity, he remembers her sweet and tender heart, her free-like spirit, and her beautiful inner self...  
  
"Squall. Please come see me at my desk at the end of the session. I need to talk to you,"Quistis called at last. Squall solemnly walked up to her desk with a grim face. "Yeah?" he asked with a sigh. "Do you have a young sister? By now at the age of 15?"she asked Squall. "I have a sister...yeah...15...now...well 14. She's turning 15 soon..."Squall replied slowly. "Would you like to see her? I'm sure she's dying to see you. Am I correct?"Quistis replied. "Yeah. I'd like to see her." Quistis got up and led him to the Dorms. She opened his room door and led him in. Then he saw a beautiful young girl sitting on his bed. "May I help you?"he asked softly. "Squall!"the girl cried. "What the...?" Squall was squished when the girl hugged him with her face nudged into his chest. "Oh Squall! After you left, I followed you to Balamb Gardens! I know it was wrong of me, but I couldn't stand it if you died! Thats why I've been living in the shadows for three years now! Oh Squall!"the girl cried harder. "Serenity?!" Squall's face looked at the girls' sweet cerulean colored eyes. The same colors as his. "Squall," the girl sniffled, "you...remember me?" "Yep. I've loved you and missed you too," Squall replied. "Well I'm glad you remember me!" Serenity stood up and smoothed out her shirt and jeans and looked at her brother. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and stay home...I just...really missed you," Serenity replied softly. "I think I'll leave you two alone," Quistis replied when she saw Squall's face looking rather troubled. "I think that would help," Squall replied, "We have a lot to catch up too." So when Quistis left, he stared gazingly into his little sister's eyes. The beautiful cerulean eyes he had missed for so many years. "Oh how I've missed you. I wouldn't have been mad that you followed me...but I just wouldn't want you to get hurt. Its too painful if you do get hurt. But I never knew that you could fight so well and so swiftly!" Squall explained. Serenity could only nod. She had missed her big brother so much that she was so speechless. "Squall. Its time for your exam." Serenity has already completed her's, and she may watch you. Only,"Quistis instructed. The two left the room. Out of the Dorms and to the homeroom. Squall sat at his seat and prepared himself. Serenity's beautiful orange-like hair glowed as Squall felt her hair tickle him a bit. He brushed out his hair and began the test.  
  
"Okay, Squall...good luck. Please pass. Or else you'll have to take another course," Serenity explained. "Yes. That's very true. But Serenity has never failed. For she has watched you fight and has learned quite quickly," Quistis explained. So Squall began his test. At certain times, Serenity would give him faces. "What's wrong Serenity?" Quistis asked. Serenity only shook her head. Then Quistis came over and smiled at Squall's paper. "Is something wrong? Am I going to take another course?" Squall asked worriedly. "No Squall. You passed!" Serenity said happily. "Wow! I did?!" Squall said excitedly. "For the first time your excited!" Quistis pointed out. Squall gazed at Serenity. His heart pounded. He missed his sister so much that he forgot how much he loved her! "Wow. Jeez. Serenity. You just finally made me happy!" Squall said with his heart facing Serenity's. "Oh this is the best thing in all SeeD history!" Quistis sighed. "Oh wow!" Serenity exclaimed happily. "Oh! Cool...although Seifer will try to take it away...as usual," Squall sighed. "Seifer? Oh yes. I know Seifer. I saw him with you at the Dollet mission," Serenity began. Quistis and Squall could only nod in agreement. "I think Seifer is a coward! He left Selphie, Zell, and you behind just to save his bee-hind!" Serenity pouted. "Yes. All he really wants is a fight. How will he ever become a SeeD Cadet?" Quistis sighed. "He's a good student. But not good enough." "Rinoa cares for him...or well, used too," Serenity said. "Squall! Did you pass?" Rinoa busted. "Rinoa?" Squall asked. His voice tampered with. Rinoa's beauty stunned him, but Serenity's sweet gaze made him feel comforted. "Rinoa dear! Please! Can't we work this out?" Seifer's voice blew at Serenity. "Rino...a..."Seifer stopped. "Miss Leonhart. I'm sorry for disturbing you," Seifer said as he bowed to the lovely girl. "No. You didn't disturb us. Right Squall?" Serenity said. "Yeah..."Squall mumbled. Then Rinoa put her arms around Squall's neck as she glared at Seifer sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh Squall!" Rinoa said as she kissed his cheek. Squall blushed furiously as Serenity laughed at him. "Oh Squall! You'll never grow up!" Serenity laughed.  
  
"Yeah Squall," Seifer teased. Serenity looked at him with a watchful eye. "Uh...yes," Serenity softly said. Seifer thought he was winning the lovely heart of a lovely girl. Then Serenity replied to Squall," Squall, will you help me with my training? I gotta go to the training center and practice." Then Squall noticed a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket. "Hey. Where'd you get that locket?" Squall asked. Serenity plucked out the locket and flicked it open. There was a picture of her brother. Then he unlocked his chain and there was Serenity! "I really missed you..."Squall said. Serenity smiled at him. "Oh. Now this is very sweet!" Quistis sighed. "Yeah..."Seifer mumbled. "Oh Squall! You are so sweet to your little sister! Hey Serenity! I'll take you to train! We can practice together!" Rinoa said. Her precious heart matched Serenity. "Can I Big Brother? Please?" Serenity begged. Squall nodded at his sister. "Oh yay! Thank you Squall!" Serenity said with her hopes up high. She and Rinoa skipped out the door as Quistis said, "I will escort them!" She left and caught up with the young woman and young girl. "So its just you and me eh, Squall?" Seifer teased. "Ugh. I need to rest. I have another day coming up and a day at the beach with my sister tomorrow," Squall said as he left the homeroom. Then Seifer chased after him and said, "I'll escort her to the beach and you can stay here and rest!" "No thanks. I want to spend time with her," Squall said pushing Seifer's offer out of the way. He ran over to the Dorms and then walked his way into his room. He sat on his bed thinking about Serenity and all the trouble she went through just for him. She really did miss me. She does love me, and I miss and love her back. Squall thought. His thoughts were jumbled in his mind as he remembered so many good times with Serenity. When they came back, they headed off to the Cafeteria. "Yum!" Serenity said as she nourished herself with a delicious sandwich. "Yes..."Quistis said as she drank a hot cup of coffee. "Ah!" Rinoa said as she sipped some iced tea. "Serenity would you like to go to the beach tomorrow morning?" Squall asked when he entered the Cafeteria and saw the three at the Ladies Table. "Oh yes!" Serenity said delighted. Then when Serenity was done, she headed to her brother's room and looked around for him. "Squall?" Serenity asked with fear in her voice. "Squall? He's not here. You're not in his room...you're in mine." "Seifer?" Serenity asked fearfully. A dark and tall shadowy figure appeared to be Seifer! He grabbed the girl's arms as he taped her mouth shut. Then Serenity took out her Chain Whip and cut the rope that he had tied around her. Then she ripped off the tape.  
  
"You wanna fight? Then lets fight!" Serenity demanded. "Of course little lady," Seifer laughed. He took out his Gunblade and prepared to fight. Her Chain Whip cracked with a loud crackle as she snatched Seifer's Gunblade. "Serenity!" Squall yelled as he entered Seifer's room. He saw her with her Chain Whip and Seifer's Gunblade. Then he ran and tackled Seifer. "You wanna hurt my sister! Huh?! Do ya?!" "Squall! Be careful!" Serenity warned. Squall punched Seifer's face as Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, and Quistis rushed in. "What's going on here?! Seifer, Squall! Stop that this instant! I order you to stop!" Quistis demanded. But the two kept fighting. Fidgeting like children, except with fists! "Squall stop!" Serenity demanded, and instantly Squall got up and smoothed out his clothes. "Seifer! I couldn't believe you!" Rinoa screamed at him. "Yeah whatever," Seifer huffed. "Arr...you messin' with a lady ain't right!" Irvine said. "Yeah yeah. We all know that," Selphie pointed out. "Why Miss Tilmitt! I feel hurt. I thought..."Irvine began. His charm was unresistable...except for Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and of course Serenity. "Nope no love no nothing here between us!" Selphie cut in. "Duh!" Rinoa added. Serenity grabbed Squall by his arm and held him close. "Are you okay?" Squall whispered quietly to his little sister. "Yes Squall," Serenity answered. She glared at Seifer and her grip against him rose higher. "Squall...please...can we go now?" Serenity pleaded. "Yeah. Now don't you worry. Remember, I am here and always will be Serenity," Squall told her. She held her brother and nodded in agreement. "Irvine will you just leave me alone!" Selphie shouted. "Well my oh my. You broke my heart! I thought you'd love me forever and ever!" Irvine protested. "Oh stop it will you?! How will you win my heart?! You can't even do it right now!?" Selphie added. "Well Miss Tilmitt! I had my heart set on you and now you're throwing me away? Away in the trash? My Miss Tilmitt how will I ever wed you?" Irvine said with his heart falling. "Cadet Irvine I think she's got enough of your charms on her back. Why don't you buzz around some other young lady and let Cadet Selphie take a rest for awhile?" Quistis suggested. "Oh that would be pleasant!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Squall...can we go now? Please?" Serenity begged. Squall nodded and took his dear sister back to his room. "Oh Serenity. I hope you're okay. It is my job to keep you safe. Now look what happened! This is my entire fault. Mom and Dad told me to protect you, and it was just before they died! How could I have done such a horrible thing to my own sister?!" Squall told her. "Hush Squall. Its not your fault. I didn't know. I thought it was your room. I went in it and didn't find you. So I wanted to leave...but Seifer...he grabbed me and I attacked him. Its not your fault Big Brother. Squall, listen to your heart. Its trying to tell you its no one's fault," Serenity sincerely told him. He nodded when a gentle rap went about Squall's door. Serenity opened it to find Quistis there. "Hello. Good evening to you both and how are you feeling Squall? Serenity?" Quistis gently asked. "I feel fine!" Serenity said with pleasure. "Good, and you Squall?" "Fine," Squall mumbled to Quistis. "Ah now that's good. I just wanted to check on you two and see if you were all right from that ferocious battle with Seifer. He and I need to talk about things that he's been doing lately. See you two tomorrow morning in class. Okay?" Quistis said. The two nodded as Quistis exited their room. "Oh go away Irvine!" They could hear Selphie's voice and then Irvine's. "Oh please Miss Tilmitt?! I'm begging you. I love you truly! With all do respect, I love you like a precious flower of Balamb Gardens!" Irvine's voice was the sound of a tender beggar, begging for Selphie that is. "Leave me Alone!" Selphie pouted. There was a door opening and a door slam before the rackety noise was gone. "Squall, can I sleep with you tonight?" Serenity asked. "Sure Serenity. Sure," he said as he tucked her into his arms. He tucked her into his arms and pulled up the blanket covers to her chin. Then he heard her sweet breaths going in and out. As then he fell asleep. As usual he slept with Serenity. Her sweet-smelling scent always made him dreary and fall asleep without a doubt. They slept silently into the night...  
  
The next morning, Quistis arrived early. Just at the break of dawn. "Miss Leonheart, I need to see you." Quistis's sweet voice thundered at Serenity. She left her brother's safe arms and opened the door. Bags grew under her eyes as she opened the door to Quistis. "Oh! Instructor Trepe! I'm so sorry! I just, was..."Serenity started to explain. "Oh no need darling. I understand," Quistis cut in. "Squall's not awake, is he? Because he's got a test today, and I want him to feel in tip top shape." "Oh! Squall! He's still sleeping. I think he'll be fine if I left for class...right? I meant that first he would come to you. I'm sure," Serenity said. "Yes. You know your brother quite well. I'm sure he would do that too. You've got a bright mind young lady," Quistis said. A sweet smile spread over Serenity's face as she kissed her brother goodbye and left his room. "Oh your dear brother is an excellent student! Now I know how you get such talent with the Chain Whip! Your skills are better than mines! Oh Serenity! Your talent and Squall's are spectacular! I...just...am so pleased! You two are...so...perfectly matched," Quistis explained. Serenity flushed red as the comments spread through her. "Oh Instructor Trepe! You can't be serious! My brother is the greatest Gunblade specialist ever! But, I'm not better than you are. I may be a SeeD, and graduated at the same age as you, but still! It makes no difference! You are the best Chain Whip specialist! Not me...you..."Serenity began. But she was cut short by Quistis's kind remark,"Oh pish-posh! You are one of the best! Just like your dear brother Squall. Squall has always glanced at me, as if expecting something. I for one, cannot understand this, but can understand that he loves YOU, and mostly ONLY you. You should be very flattered, I'm sure. But what has gotten to me was, I found out who my real brother is! Seifer Almasy! I mean, you have a perfectly good brother. He is sweet and tender. His heart is clean and pure, and he loves you dearly. Seifer on the other hand, he is rash and cruel. Always looking for a fight! But you! You handled the Chain Whip so professionally!" Serenity could feel her face exploding red. "Hello Miss Leonheart, Miss Trepe," Irvine said bowing his cowboy hat down to them. "Let me guess Irvine. Looking for your sweet Selphie?" Quistis asked squinting her eyes a bit. "Yep Miss Trepe. I've been looking for my sweet Miss Tilmitt...or Mrs. Tilmitt," Irvine said winking at them. Serenity's face flushed red when Irvine winked at her with his charming smile. "I think I got a fan out there...right?" Irvine teased. "I am not!" Serenity protested.  
  
"Sure Miss Leonheart. You love me," he said winking. "No I don't!" Serenity protested again. "Uh huh..."Irvine teased. "Oh Irvine! Even as a SeeD Cadet you still try to act your charm on ladies!" Quistis laughed. "Well Miss Trepe, my charm will never disappear. Young women just like appeals like this...don't you agree?" Irvine said winking over at Quistis. "Oh Irvine! Why can't you go chasing after some other girl? Don't you see that Selphie isn't intrested?" Quistis asked. "But Miss Trepe! I loved her since the first day I saw her!" Irvine blurted out. "What?!" Selphie exclaimed. Selphie jumped out with shock. "Oh hello Miss Tilmitt. I have been awaitin' for you to awake this lovely morning. Do you care for a stroll around Garden?" Irvine charmed. "I...I..."Selphie began. But Irvine took her arm and strolled her down. Then she asked him, "Why me?" "Oh Miss Tilmitt. You should see your beauty and beautiful spirit. It charms me. Me! I mean, charming me is quite hard...don't you agree?" he explained. "Oh Irvine!" Selphie blushed. Then Selphie said, "Did it have to be me?" "Yes," Irvine solemnly said. Then they went back and they saw Quistis talking to Serenity. "Hey! Um...Instructor Trepe, is it alright if I go to the Cafeteria for breakfast?" Selphie began, and then Irvine said, "Oh me too!" Selphie hesitated for a moment before she went off with Irvine. Then Serenity went back into Squall's room and she saw Squall still asleep. She smiled sweetly at him before she got up and went to the fridge. "Serenity?" Squall called. "Yeah Squall?" Serenity replied. "Come here for a moment," Squall instructed. Serenity immediately followed her brother's instructions. She sat down by him and asked, "What is it Big Brother?" He opened his hand revealing a beautiful star-shaped flower. He tucked it in his sister's beautiful orange hair and said, "My you look pretty Serenity. Just like you did years ago. Before I signed up, and before you did too." Tears filled up in Serenity's eyes as he stroked her hair. "Oh Squall..."Serenity began. But her brother cut her short saying, "Serenity, you're that sweet angel I've been dreaming about. The one that was to come and guide me. You are that sweet angel. That sweet light. You are the one that I have loved so much, yet never knew. You have guided me. Yet I still never knew." His words were tender to the girl's faithful heart. She loved her brother with a mighty love, but she never thought he would return it to her. She thought he would die before he ever got a chance to stroke her hair one last time, tell her he loved her, or return his sister's gratitude. But now, everything fell in place. She felt a strong sensation coming up her heart, and pounding like a jackhammer. "Squall...you saved me..."Serenity said. "Saved you?"he asked in confusion. "I thought that you would die before you could ever tell me 'I love you Serenity.', or ever stroke my hair again, or return my gratitude!" Serenity cried. She nudged her face into Squall's chest as he stroked her hair softly replying, "No. I could never die without telling you that or stroking your hair. Of course not. You're my little sister, and I want you to know that I really do love you. No matter what. I do." Serenity looked up at his brother with cheerful yet tearful eyes. "Thank you Squall...thank you," Serenity replied sweetly.  
  
"Aww shucks. It was nothin', and you know that. It just was nothin'," Squall said with a smile spread across his face. "Oh thanks Squall! You are so kind! Sweet and tender!" Serenity said with a smile growing out. Squall returned her smile and hugged her. Then he got up and got changed for class, while Serenity got breakfast ready. In five minutes breakfast was ready and Squall was too. "We wear our old uniform?" Serenity asked. Squall nodded. "Well I got breakfast ready. You can grab something to eat and drink before we leave. I'm sure Quistis would approve of a healthy breakfast before your training. Wouldn't she?" Serenity recommended. "Yeah. I'll just go get my jacket and we can have breakfast and leave," Squall said. Serenity smiled sweetly at her brother as he walked out of their kitchen and into the bathroom to get his jacket. "Miss Leonheart, have you seen that brother of yours?" Irvine asked as he walked in and took one of Serenity's homemade cookies. "He's in the bathroom getting his jacket," Serenity pointed out. "Thanks Miss Leonheart," Irvine said winking at her. She felt her face blush out red. But of course, Irvine always winked at his ladies. She could hear Irvine say, "Hey! Squall! Get you and your sister to change into your SeeD uniform! We gotta go! Its a mission! Meet at the Front Gate a.s.a.p.!" "Okay," Squall replied. Then Irvine came out and she quickly turned away, her eyes fluttering, her face puffing red, and her heart pounding. She could only think, "Do I love him?" "Hey, Serenity. Get dressed in your SeeD uniform. We gotta go. I'll finish up breakfast while you change," Squall told him. Serenity nodded and headed off to change. Five minutes later Squall could only glare at her with awe and say, "You're...amazing..." Serenity smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Squall, do you think I'm turning into a young lady like Mamma?" Serenity asked her dear brother. "Yes. I believe you are," he replied with his sweet eyes focused on Serenity. "I am?" she asked again. Squall nodded. He smiled sweetly at his sister. "Lets go guys!" Zell called as he ran passed their room. "Lets go!" Squall said. The two headed off to the Front Gate. "Squall! Serenity! Over here!" Quistis called. The two ran over to the rest of the cadets and got their weapons out and ready. "We'll have to work quickly. Quite quickly. This mission specializes in speed, quietness, and most important, teamwork," Quistis explained. The team nodded and then Quistis said," Squall, because you are the captain, you must be very careful. Be cautious with your teammates. You can count on Serenity to be your co-captain. Now we will leave at once." They left the Front Gate and ran to a nearby town. They boarded a submarine and headed off to Dollet. "Squall, do you think that something might go wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly. "I don't know," Squall replied with a twitch in his eyes. "Oh," Serenity said. Her voice sounded stingy, yes, Serenity could be stingy at some point. She wasn't always perfect. Then Quistis arose and said," Serenity, you must fight the GF awaiting inside Desert Tomb. Only you hold the Angel's Wing. Also you might find here, a partner." Then a cute little collie dog, like Angelo walked up. "Her name is Angel and she holds great powers. Much smarter than any trained dog. She is only meant for a person carrying Angel's Wing. Otherwise, she is no use to them. Remember Serenity, Angel is here to help you, and to get you started. She is a good dog and I know you will love her," Quistis said. Angel hopped onto Serenity's lap and stuck out her tongue. "Isn't she cute Big Brother?" Serenity asked Squall. Squall didn't do anything. He just patted her head and turned away. Angel whimpered at him and stuck out her tongue. "Er..."he began, but he stopped as Angelo came out and lied down at Serenity's feet. "I think you have a fan!" Serenity said to Angel. Angel just puffed her head away as Angelo whimpered for her. "Aww, Angelo. Come here. Thats no way to treat Angel. You don't want to make her feel too loved," Rinoa laughed as she took Angelo into her arms. "Oh Angel. Are you okay?" Serenity kindly asked. The dear dog nodded her head quickly and took a short glance at Angelo, then she turned away. No one noticed it but Angelo. He stuck out his tongue and happily pranced about.  
  
"Now, now, Squall, you should at least pet Angel. Not like a quick pat," Quistis told him," She is a very good dog." Squall turned around and patted Angel. Then she hopped onto his lap and Squall jumped out in surprise. Then Angel lied down on his lap and peacefully slept. Serenity sighed and said, "Aw Squall! She likes you!" Then Angelo hopped down and bowed at Angel. "Oh Angelo!" Rinoa laughed. Angel hopped off of Squall's lap and sniffed Angelo. Angelo stood up proudly that he had finally gotten Angel's attention, but then she just hopped back onto Squall's lap. Then Angelo whimpered and Angel hardly cared! "Oh Angelo, you've been rejected!" Rinoa said in a sarcastically sad voice. Then Angelo began to whimper at Angel and then left. He got up onto Rinoa's lap as she stroked his soft fur. "Um, Squall, what if, what if I can't defeat that GF?" Serenity asked worriedly, "What if I fail and everyone doesn't make it out alive?" "Oh Serenity," Quistis began, "You hold the Angel's Wing. You will never fail. I know. You have failed before, but you won't fail this. You hold what is needed. Don't worry Serenity, you specialize perfectly with Angel's Dust. Don't you worry." "Ok..."Serenity said softly. Her heart pounded as Angel licked Squall's face. He looked as if he was disgusted saying, "Ugh." "Angel come here girl!" Serenity called. Angel immediately recognized her voice and jumped onto her lap. Angelo watched Angel prancing about to everyone. Then Angel came to Seifer and stuck her tongue out. "Get outta here!" Seifer yelled. He tried to kick the pup but she jumped back and growled. Wings appeared out of her and she ripped out a piece of his pants. "Why you!" Seifer began but then suddenly Angel arose into mid-air. "What the...?!"Seifer yelled out. "As you should've known that Angel is an angel!" Quistis said, "You never even knew that Angel is a tough collie! She will attack anyone who tries to attack her or anyone who cares for her, like Squall, Serenity, and Rinoa. You should've known that at least!" Then the wings disappeared and Angel trotted around the room again. Then Selphie laughed as she petted the dear puppy's head. Angel jumped up and down doing tricks for Selphie as she said, "Oh Serenity! Your Angel here is so playful! You should be happy you have such a cute collie for a pet!" "Oh thank you!" Serenity smiled sweetly.  
  
Then Angel trotted over to Irvine and he said, "Hello Miss Angel. You sure look cute today." He scratched Angel's chin as she growled happily. "Aww! How sweet!" Rinoa groaned happily. She patted Angel's head as she trotted off to Serenity. "Oh Angel. Here girl," Serenity called patting her lap. It seemed as though Seifer was watching Serenity with careful eye. Squall eyed him closely as it seemed that Seifer cared for Serenity? Was he watching for her? What could it have been? "Oh yes, and if you have been wondering why Seifer is here, he knows this about this mission. He used to live here, "Quistis explained. The others just nodded their heads in agreement or something similar except for Squall. He only watched. Just watched. "Squall, do we dock yet?" Serenity asked. For she too got bored like the others. "Not yet. But soon," Squall replied. Suddenly the submarine came to a sharp stop. "Now we dock," Squall told his sister. Angel jumped off of Serenity's lap and happily followed her. Then Angelo ran up to her and nudged softly at her. "Au. I think Angelo's in love, "Rinoa giggled to Serenity. "Yeah. But I doubt Angel is," Serenity giggled back. Then as they got off, the beach was yet still sandy and contaminated with hazardous items. The dogs wore special padding to protect them from all of the sharp pieces. "White flags," Selphie gasped. "White flags? Squall, what do white flags stand for?" Serenity asked. "Something...just something...its a horrid time if white flags are put up. You shouldn't ask, but because you didn't know, that was okay," Squall replied. Serenity gasped and clenched to her brother's arm. "Squall, what are we going to do?" Serenity asked. "I don't know," Squall replied. "Well, we are going to the other side of Dollet. Then we will board a ferry and set off for Timber," Quistis explained. So they walked all the way to the other end, but came across a mishap. "If you are from Balamb Garden, then you must destroy this robot. Only SeeD Cadets can destroy it with their high-tech weapons," the guard said. He unleashed a horrifying robot upon the cadets as it groaned, "Win and you proceed. Lose and you die!" Serenity clasped her brother's arm. He knew she was terrified so he said," You're a cadet. Don't worry, and I'll protect you. Don't be scared." Then Serenity let go of his arm and took out her Chain Whip, as the others took out their weapons. Suddenly dust flowed about as Serenity rose up into mid-air. Angel wings appeared as the crack of her whip sounded out a terrifying crackle. She instantly used her Chain Whip to choke the giant robot as Quistis wrapped its legs with her Chain Whip. Then Angel jumped up and down biting at the massive robot. Her teeth were so strong they made huge holes in them where oily substances leaked out. Angelo cannoned himself onto the robot and clawed at it, leaving scratch holes. The more he scratched, the more oily substances came out. Which meant the harder it was to stay on.  
  
"Squall hurry! Use your Gunblade and slash it! It'll do the most effect! You'll destroy it!" Serenity explained. Squall charged at the robot and slashed it. It did work! Just like Serenity said! It fell to the ground with the oily substances leaking out of it as the guard said, "Lets go! You pass! The robot will explode on you if you don't get in NOW!" Everyone rushed into the submarine, but Serenity was last and was forced to jump. Squall reached out and grabbed her before she was ground up from the quick moving propellers. "Oh Squall thank you! I nearly fell into the water!" Serenity huffed and puffed. She sighed with relief as Seifer glared jealously at Squall. Then a tall young woman stepped into the room and said, "Hello. I am Dorothy Trepe. Quistis's sister. Older sister. Although your dear Instructor Trepe is much more successful in her job, I have a more effective attack. Yet still, she is your instructor. I am here to report what you will do. I am your guide and you must follow very carefully, because anyone who does not pay attention will be killed during this mission. The only way you can survive if you don't pay attention is luck. Right now there isn't much luck going around. So you must listen. First we will head to Edea's ship. We will then draw out all of her magic. Then when we fight her, we can only use magic. So stock it up while she does not see you. Am I clear?" Dorthy explained. Everyone nodded. Then they swiftly and quietly floated up next to Edea's ship. Before docking the submarine to Edea's ship, Dorothy said, "Remember, there will be guards you may fight, but when fighting, be sure to be very quiet. If Edea finds you, then we will end up dead! Or you could say, mission failed, including your life!" Then Dorothy handed them uniforms that the guards on Edea's ship wore. They each dressed in one fitting them nicely. Then they hid their weapons in a small carrier case attached to the inside of the jacket. They quietly boarded the ship and acted very casual. "Squall, what if you get mission failed trying to protect me?" Serenity asked worriedly. "Don't worry Serenity. It won't happen," Squall said trying to sooth his worried sister. "Oh Squall. I don't want to make you mad, but what if?" Serenity asked. Squall replied, "Then you are a big girl and can carry on without me. You know I will be looking down on you and will keep you in my heart forever." With that Serenity's eyes filled with big plump tears. The swelled up in her eyes and she asked, "Oh Squall! How could I ever live without you?" Squall replied most kindly and most encouragingly, "You can Serenity. You can." Serenity's big plump tears rolled down her cheek and suddenly she felt her brother's caressing hand against her face. His hand so tenderly wiping away her tears. Then a guard whistled and didn't know that Serenity was Squall's own little sister, but thought that they had a connection. "Oh Squall, if you do die, what will come of me?" Serenity's voice was seriously worried and choked up with tears that even Squall could recognize. "Oh Serenity, don't you dare say anything so rejectful. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever, "Squall replied with great dignity. "But Squall, if you die, I still can't bear it. I know you will be in a better place, but still...what will come of me?" Serenity said with her voice down lowly.  
  
"Oh Serenity, please don't do this. You know I love you, and always will. Don't fail me now. I love you so truly. Don't be afraid to show yourself. Just don't. Don't," Squall said softly. He tried to comfort his sister by caressing her with his gentle hand. Stroking her hair softly and murmuring to her how he would protect her forever and be her sweet guardian angel. "Oh Squall!" Serenity said. Tears flowing from her eyes as she cried with her brother streaking his hand across her hair. "Squall...please don't ever leave me..."Serenity cried. Squall held her closely to his beating heart, for he too was frightened of his own death. If he died, he couldn't possibly leave Serenity. Who would take care of her? Seifer could not be an option. He was to hard and even though Serenity could manage herself, what would happen if Seifer caught her in his grasp? Something horrible could happen to her! "I will never leave you Serenity!" Squall declared, "I won't die and neither will you! I will protect you without dying!" "Oh Squall! Thank you!" Serenity cried out in happiness. Tears streamed down her face likes two rivers. He pushed Serenity's head against his chest and he could feel her hot tears seeping through his shirt and made a teary blot. Her hot tear dripped down his chest and was soaked up by the thick part of his shirt. The cottony fiber absorbed it without any problem and Serenity dried her tears. Squall smiled sweetly at his beloved sister. "What's troubling you Squall? Lets go! We must confront Edea! Lets go!" Quistis commanded. "I suggest we attend to them now Squall?" Serenity said. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer, for Squall knew. He had placed his tender hand on her chest and felt the blasting rampage that it ran in. "Yes," Squall replied quietly. His word was as if a tiny unaudible whisper. "Dorothy!" The two heard Quistis call. "What is it my sister?" Dorothy asked. "I think before we confront Edea, we should allow them to meet Saffy?" Quistis said in a low whisper. "Ah yes," Dorothy replied. When they were all at the front door to Edea's cabin, Dorothy and Quistis introduced their beloved niece, Miss Saffy Trepe. Her father was a Trepe, he was Dorothy and Quistis's older brother. They too looked upon him. Him and the eldest brother, Devon. Devon was a handsome gentleman, but no better than Saffy's dear father, Leon. "My! What a group you are!" Saffy squealed with delight. For she was already quite old enough for engagement, and she was engaged! Her beloved fiancée was guarding Headmaster Sill. Headmaster Sill was quite a charming old geezer. His only word were, "You can do it." His only speech was, "You can do it." For everyone admired the old man for his great responsibility. He loved young children like Serenity and even the youngness of others such as Saffy. Saffy was a beautiful sixteen year old and soon to be seventeen. For she was merely two years older than Serenity, but still, Squall loved Serenity's charm better. (He wasn't trying to be mean at all, but he thought his dear sister was the most charming young lady in all the world!)  
  
"Serenity, my dear Aunt Quistis has told me about your fears and worries about losing your brother. Do not be frightened. For my brother had protected me before from that evil Edea. He did not die. For my caressing love for him saved him!" Saffy assured her. "Oh sweet Saffy! Thank you!" Serenity cried out in happiness. She swung her arms around the beautiful young lady. "Serenity, I think its time that you get ready for the battle, "Squall suggested. "Ok dear Brother," Serenity happily chirped. She stood up tall, her angel wings flying out before her eyes. She was a beautiful sight to behold as Squall watched her. No guards were watching her, so she let her spread out her wings and prepare for battle. "Oh Squall! How good it feels to stretch my wings again!" Serenity cried with her beautiful voice singing its way out of her mouth. Squall smiled at her and noticed what a beautiful young lady she had become. He thought to himself, "Serenity is quite the young lady I never thought she would become. Now she is a beautiful young lady. Well I suppose I should be glad for her. She is magnificently beautiful. Very beautiful." His thoughts were washed away when Serenity said, "Brother, lets go. The guards are coming, but they don't see me." Squall quickly brought his sister into his delightful arms and carried her down the steep sides. She carefully but quickly jumped out of his arms and they ran to the rest of the group... 


	2. Chapter 2: Faithful Hearts

Squall Face to Face  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Squall's World...  
  
Squall is an intelligent young man. He entered Balamb Gardens at the age of 15. Yet he never forgot his dearly loved sister Serenity. After he registered, Squall never knew that his sister missed him, right when he left! So she also joined at the age of 12 and began her missions. She bears the "Chain Whip" just like Quistis Trepe. Everyone in Balamb knows her. For she joined Balamb Gardens at the age of 10 and became a SeeD Cadet at the age of 15! Now she is instructor of Balamb Garden. 18 and teaching. Her unique skills have made her "heroine" to many students. Male and female. For Squall is an outspoken man, and when he finally meets Serenity, he remembers her sweet and tender heart, her free-like spirit, and her beautiful inner self...  
  
"Squall. Please come see me at my desk at the end of the session. I need to talk to you,"Quistis called at last. Squall solemnly walked up to her desk with a grim face. "Yeah?" he asked with a sigh. "Do you have a young sister? By now at the age of 15?"she asked Squall. "I have a sister...yeah...15...now...well 14. She's turning 15 soon..."Squall replied slowly. "Would you like to see her? I'm sure she's dying to see you. Am I correct?"Quistis replied. "Yeah. I'd like to see her." Quistis got up and led him to the Dorms. She opened his room door and led him in. Then he saw a beautiful young girl sitting on his bed. "May I help you?"he asked softly. "Squall!"the girl cried. "What the...?" Squall was squished when the girl hugged him with her face nudged into his chest. "Oh Squall! After you left, I followed you to Balamb Gardens! I know it was wrong of me, but I couldn't stand it if you died! Thats why I've been living in the shadows for three years now! Oh Squall!"the girl cried harder. "Serenity?!" Squall's face looked at the girls' sweet cerulean colored eyes. The same colors as his. "Squall," the girl sniffled, "you...remember me?" "Yep. I've loved you and missed you too," Squall replied. "Well I'm glad you remember me!" Serenity stood up and smoothed out her shirt and jeans and looked at her brother. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you and stay home...I just...really missed you," Serenity replied softly. "I think I'll leave you two alone," Quistis replied when she saw Squall's face looking rather troubled. "I think that would help," Squall replied, "We have a lot to catch up too." So when Quistis left, he stared gazingly into his little sister's eyes. The beautiful cerulean eyes he had missed for so many years. "Oh how I've missed you. I wouldn't have been mad that you followed me...but I just wouldn't want you to get hurt. Its too painful if you do get hurt. But I never knew that you could fight so well and so swiftly!" Squall explained. Serenity could only nod. She had missed her big brother so much that she was so speechless. "Squall. Its time for your exam." Serenity has already completed her's, and she may watch you. Only,"Quistis instructed. The two left the room. Out of the Dorms and to the homeroom. Squall sat at his seat and prepared himself. Serenity's beautiful orange-like hair glowed as Squall felt her hair tickle him a bit. He brushed out his hair and began the test.  
  
"Okay, Squall...good luck. Please pass. Or else you'll have to take another course," Serenity explained. "Yes. That's very true. But Serenity has never failed. For she has watched you fight and has learned quite quickly," Quistis explained. So Squall began his test. At certain times, Serenity would give him faces. "What's wrong Serenity?" Quistis asked. Serenity only shook her head. Then Quistis came over and smiled at Squall's paper. "Is something wrong? Am I going to take another course?" Squall asked worriedly. "No Squall. You passed!" Serenity said happily. "Wow! I did?!" Squall said excitedly. "For the first time your excited!" Quistis pointed out. Squall gazed at Serenity. His heart pounded. He missed his sister so much that he forgot how much he loved her! "Wow. Jeez. Serenity. You just finally made me happy!" Squall said with his heart facing Serenity's. "Oh this is the best thing in all SeeD history!" Quistis sighed. "Oh wow!" Serenity exclaimed happily. "Oh! Cool...although Seifer will try to take it away...as usual," Squall sighed. "Seifer? Oh yes. I know Seifer. I saw him with you at the Dollet mission," Serenity began. Quistis and Squall could only nod in agreement. "I think Seifer is a coward! He left Selphie, Zell, and you behind just to save his bee-hind!" Serenity pouted. "Yes. All he really wants is a fight. How will he ever become a SeeD Cadet?" Quistis sighed. "He's a good student. But not good enough." "Rinoa cares for him...or well, used too," Serenity said. "Squall! Did you pass?" Rinoa busted. "Rinoa?" Squall asked. His voice tampered with. Rinoa's beauty stunned him, but Serenity's sweet gaze made him feel comforted. "Rinoa dear! Please! Can't we work this out?" Seifer's voice blew at Serenity. "Rino...a..."Seifer stopped. "Miss Leonhart. I'm sorry for disturbing you," Seifer said as he bowed to the lovely girl. "No. You didn't disturb us. Right Squall?" Serenity said. "Yeah..."Squall mumbled. Then Rinoa put her arms around Squall's neck as she glared at Seifer sticking her tongue out at him. "Oh Squall!" Rinoa said as she kissed his cheek. Squall blushed furiously as Serenity laughed at him. "Oh Squall! You'll never grow up!" Serenity laughed.  
  
"Yeah Squall," Seifer teased. Serenity looked at him with a watchful eye. "Uh...yes," Serenity softly said. Seifer thought he was winning the lovely heart of a lovely girl. Then Serenity replied to Squall," Squall, will you help me with my training? I gotta go to the training center and practice." Then Squall noticed a beautiful golden heart-shaped locket. "Hey. Where'd you get that locket?" Squall asked. Serenity plucked out the locket and flicked it open. There was a picture of her brother. Then he unlocked his chain and there was Serenity! "I really missed you..."Squall said. Serenity smiled at him. "Oh. Now this is very sweet!" Quistis sighed. "Yeah..."Seifer mumbled. "Oh Squall! You are so sweet to your little sister! Hey Serenity! I'll take you to train! We can practice together!" Rinoa said. Her precious heart matched Serenity. "Can I Big Brother? Please?" Serenity begged. Squall nodded at his sister. "Oh yay! Thank you Squall!" Serenity said with her hopes up high. She and Rinoa skipped out the door as Quistis said, "I will escort them!" She left and caught up with the young woman and young girl. "So its just you and me eh, Squall?" Seifer teased. "Ugh. I need to rest. I have another day coming up and a day at the beach with my sister tomorrow," Squall said as he left the homeroom. Then Seifer chased after him and said, "I'll escort her to the beach and you can stay here and rest!" "No thanks. I want to spend time with her," Squall said pushing Seifer's offer out of the way. He ran over to the Dorms and then walked his way into his room. He sat on his bed thinking about Serenity and all the trouble she went through just for him. She really did miss me. She does love me, and I miss and love her back. Squall thought. His thoughts were jumbled in his mind as he remembered so many good times with Serenity. When they came back, they headed off to the Cafeteria. "Yum!" Serenity said as she nourished herself with a delicious sandwich. "Yes..."Quistis said as she drank a hot cup of coffee. "Ah!" Rinoa said as she sipped some iced tea. "Serenity would you like to go to the beach tomorrow morning?" Squall asked when he entered the Cafeteria and saw the three at the Ladies Table. "Oh yes!" Serenity said delighted. Then when Serenity was done, she headed to her brother's room and looked around for him. "Squall?" Serenity asked with fear in her voice. "Squall? He's not here. You're not in his room...you're in mine." "Seifer?" Serenity asked fearfully. A dark and tall shadowy figure appeared to be Seifer! He grabbed the girl's arms as he taped her mouth shut. Then Serenity took out her Chain Whip and cut the rope that he had tied around her. Then she ripped off the tape.  
  
"You wanna fight? Then lets fight!" Serenity demanded. "Of course little lady," Seifer laughed. He took out his Gunblade and prepared to fight. Her Chain Whip cracked with a loud crackle as she snatched Seifer's Gunblade. "Serenity!" Squall yelled as he entered Seifer's room. He saw her with her Chain Whip and Seifer's Gunblade. Then he ran and tackled Seifer. "You wanna hurt my sister! Huh?! Do ya?!" "Squall! Be careful!" Serenity warned. Squall punched Seifer's face as Selphie, Rinoa, Zell, and Quistis rushed in. "What's going on here?! Seifer, Squall! Stop that this instant! I order you to stop!" Quistis demanded. But the two kept fighting. Fidgeting like children, except with fists! "Squall stop!" Serenity demanded, and instantly Squall got up and smoothed out his clothes. "Seifer! I couldn't believe you!" Rinoa screamed at him. "Yeah whatever," Seifer huffed. "Arr...you messin' with a lady ain't right!" Irvine said. "Yeah yeah. We all know that," Selphie pointed out. "Why Miss Tilmitt! I feel hurt. I thought..."Irvine began. His charm was unresistable...except for Rinoa, Selphie, Quistis, and of course Serenity. "Nope no love no nothing here between us!" Selphie cut in. "Duh!" Rinoa added. Serenity grabbed Squall by his arm and held him close. "Are you okay?" Squall whispered quietly to his little sister. "Yes Squall," Serenity answered. She glared at Seifer and her grip against him rose higher. "Squall...please...can we go now?" Serenity pleaded. "Yeah. Now don't you worry. Remember, I am here and always will be Serenity," Squall told her. She held her brother and nodded in agreement. "Irvine will you just leave me alone!" Selphie shouted. "Well my oh my. You broke my heart! I thought you'd love me forever and ever!" Irvine protested. "Oh stop it will you?! How will you win my heart?! You can't even do it right now!?" Selphie added. "Well Miss Tilmitt! I had my heart set on you and now you're throwing me away? Away in the trash? My Miss Tilmitt how will I ever wed you?" Irvine said with his heart falling. "Cadet Irvine I think she's got enough of your charms on her back. Why don't you buzz around some other young lady and let Cadet Selphie take a rest for awhile?" Quistis suggested. "Oh that would be pleasant!" Selphie exclaimed.  
  
"Squall...can we go now? Please?" Serenity begged. Squall nodded and took his dear sister back to his room. "Oh Serenity. I hope you're okay. It is my job to keep you safe. Now look what happened! This is my entire fault. Mom and Dad told me to protect you, and it was just before they died! How could I have done such a horrible thing to my own sister?!" Squall told her. "Hush Squall. Its not your fault. I didn't know. I thought it was your room. I went in it and didn't find you. So I wanted to leave...but Seifer...he grabbed me and I attacked him. Its not your fault Big Brother. Squall, listen to your heart. Its trying to tell you its no one's fault," Serenity sincerely told him. He nodded when a gentle rap went about Squall's door. Serenity opened it to find Quistis there. "Hello. Good evening to you both and how are you feeling Squall? Serenity?" Quistis gently asked. "I feel fine!" Serenity said with pleasure. "Good, and you Squall?" "Fine," Squall mumbled to Quistis. "Ah now that's good. I just wanted to check on you two and see if you were all right from that ferocious battle with Seifer. He and I need to talk about things that he's been doing lately. See you two tomorrow morning in class. Okay?" Quistis said. The two nodded as Quistis exited their room. "Oh go away Irvine!" They could hear Selphie's voice and then Irvine's. "Oh please Miss Tilmitt?! I'm begging you. I love you truly! With all do respect, I love you like a precious flower of Balamb Gardens!" Irvine's voice was the sound of a tender beggar, begging for Selphie that is. "Leave me Alone!" Selphie pouted. There was a door opening and a door slam before the rackety noise was gone. "Squall, can I sleep with you tonight?" Serenity asked. "Sure Serenity. Sure," he said as he tucked her into his arms. He tucked her into his arms and pulled up the blanket covers to her chin. Then he heard her sweet breaths going in and out. As then he fell asleep. As usual he slept with Serenity. Her sweet-smelling scent always made him dreary and fall asleep without a doubt. They slept silently into the night...  
  
The next morning, Quistis arrived early. Just at the break of dawn. "Miss Leonheart, I need to see you." Quistis's sweet voice thundered at Serenity. She left her brother's safe arms and opened the door. Bags grew under her eyes as she opened the door to Quistis. "Oh! Instructor Trepe! I'm so sorry! I just, was..."Serenity started to explain. "Oh no need darling. I understand," Quistis cut in. "Squall's not awake, is he? Because he's got a test today, and I want him to feel in tip top shape." "Oh! Squall! He's still sleeping. I think he'll be fine if I left for class...right? I meant that first he would come to you. I'm sure," Serenity said. "Yes. You know your brother quite well. I'm sure he would do that too. You've got a bright mind young lady," Quistis said. A sweet smile spread over Serenity's face as she kissed her brother goodbye and left his room. "Oh your dear brother is an excellent student! Now I know how you get such talent with the Chain Whip! Your skills are better than mines! Oh Serenity! Your talent and Squall's are spectacular! I...just...am so pleased! You two are...so...perfectly matched," Quistis explained. Serenity flushed red as the comments spread through her. "Oh Instructor Trepe! You can't be serious! My brother is the greatest Gunblade specialist ever! But, I'm not better than you are. I may be a SeeD, and graduated at the same age as you, but still! It makes no difference! You are the best Chain Whip specialist! Not me...you..."Serenity began. But she was cut short by Quistis's kind remark,"Oh pish-posh! You are one of the best! Just like your dear brother Squall. Squall has always glanced at me, as if expecting something. I for one, cannot understand this, but can understand that he loves YOU, and mostly ONLY you. You should be very flattered, I'm sure. But what has gotten to me was, I found out who my real brother is! Seifer Almasy! I mean, you have a perfectly good brother. He is sweet and tender. His heart is clean and pure, and he loves you dearly. Seifer on the other hand, he is rash and cruel. Always looking for a fight! But you! You handled the Chain Whip so professionally!" Serenity could feel her face exploding red. "Hello Miss Leonheart, Miss Trepe," Irvine said bowing his cowboy hat down to them. "Let me guess Irvine. Looking for your sweet Selphie?" Quistis asked squinting her eyes a bit. "Yep Miss Trepe. I've been looking for my sweet Miss Tilmitt...or Mrs. Tilmitt," Irvine said winking at them. Serenity's face flushed red when Irvine winked at her with his charming smile. "I think I got a fan out there...right?" Irvine teased. "I am not!" Serenity protested.  
  
"Sure Miss Leonheart. You love me," he said winking. "No I don't!" Serenity protested again. "Uh huh..."Irvine teased. "Oh Irvine! Even as a SeeD Cadet you still try to act your charm on ladies!" Quistis laughed. "Well Miss Trepe, my charm will never disappear. Young women just like appeals like this...don't you agree?" Irvine said winking over at Quistis. "Oh Irvine! Why can't you go chasing after some other girl? Don't you see that Selphie isn't intrested?" Quistis asked. "But Miss Trepe! I loved her since the first day I saw her!" Irvine blurted out. "What?!" Selphie exclaimed. Selphie jumped out with shock. "Oh hello Miss Tilmitt. I have been awaitin' for you to awake this lovely morning. Do you care for a stroll around Garden?" Irvine charmed. "I...I..."Selphie began. But Irvine took her arm and strolled her down. Then she asked him, "Why me?" "Oh Miss Tilmitt. You should see your beauty and beautiful spirit. It charms me. Me! I mean, charming me is quite hard...don't you agree?" he explained. "Oh Irvine!" Selphie blushed. Then Selphie said, "Did it have to be me?" "Yes," Irvine solemnly said. Then they went back and they saw Quistis talking to Serenity. "Hey! Um...Instructor Trepe, is it alright if I go to the Cafeteria for breakfast?" Selphie began, and then Irvine said, "Oh me too!" Selphie hesitated for a moment before she went off with Irvine. Then Serenity went back into Squall's room and she saw Squall still asleep. She smiled sweetly at him before she got up and went to the fridge. "Serenity?" Squall called. "Yeah Squall?" Serenity replied. "Come here for a moment," Squall instructed. Serenity immediately followed her brother's instructions. She sat down by him and asked, "What is it Big Brother?" He opened his hand revealing a beautiful star-shaped flower. He tucked it in his sister's beautiful orange hair and said, "My you look pretty Serenity. Just like you did years ago. Before I signed up, and before you did too." Tears filled up in Serenity's eyes as he stroked her hair. "Oh Squall..."Serenity began. But her brother cut her short saying, "Serenity, you're that sweet angel I've been dreaming about. The one that was to come and guide me. You are that sweet angel. That sweet light. You are the one that I have loved so much, yet never knew. You have guided me. Yet I still never knew." His words were tender to the girl's faithful heart. She loved her brother with a mighty love, but she never thought he would return it to her. She thought he would die before he ever got a chance to stroke her hair one last time, tell her he loved her, or return his sister's gratitude. But now, everything fell in place. She felt a strong sensation coming up her heart, and pounding like a jackhammer. "Squall...you saved me..."Serenity said. "Saved you?"he asked in confusion. "I thought that you would die before you could ever tell me 'I love you Serenity.', or ever stroke my hair again, or return my gratitude!" Serenity cried. She nudged her face into Squall's chest as he stroked her hair softly replying, "No. I could never die without telling you that or stroking your hair. Of course not. You're my little sister, and I want you to know that I really do love you. No matter what. I do." Serenity looked up at his brother with cheerful yet tearful eyes. "Thank you Squall...thank you," Serenity replied sweetly.  
  
"Aww shucks. It was nothin', and you know that. It just was nothin'," Squall said with a smile spread across his face. "Oh thanks Squall! You are so kind! Sweet and tender!" Serenity said with a smile growing out. Squall returned her smile and hugged her. Then he got up and got changed for class, while Serenity got breakfast ready. In five minutes breakfast was ready and Squall was too. "We wear our old uniform?" Serenity asked. Squall nodded. "Well I got breakfast ready. You can grab something to eat and drink before we leave. I'm sure Quistis would approve of a healthy breakfast before your training. Wouldn't she?" Serenity recommended. "Yeah. I'll just go get my jacket and we can have breakfast and leave," Squall said. Serenity smiled sweetly at her brother as he walked out of their kitchen and into the bathroom to get his jacket. "Miss Leonheart, have you seen that brother of yours?" Irvine asked as he walked in and took one of Serenity's homemade cookies. "He's in the bathroom getting his jacket," Serenity pointed out. "Thanks Miss Leonheart," Irvine said winking at her. She felt her face blush out red. But of course, Irvine always winked at his ladies. She could hear Irvine say, "Hey! Squall! Get you and your sister to change into your SeeD uniform! We gotta go! Its a mission! Meet at the Front Gate a.s.a.p.!" "Okay," Squall replied. Then Irvine came out and she quickly turned away, her eyes fluttering, her face puffing red, and her heart pounding. She could only think, "Do I love him?" "Hey, Serenity. Get dressed in your SeeD uniform. We gotta go. I'll finish up breakfast while you change," Squall told him. Serenity nodded and headed off to change. Five minutes later Squall could only glare at her with awe and say, "You're...amazing..." Serenity smiled sweetly at him.  
  
"Squall, do you think I'm turning into a young lady like Mamma?" Serenity asked her dear brother. "Yes. I believe you are," he replied with his sweet eyes focused on Serenity. "I am?" she asked again. Squall nodded. He smiled sweetly at his sister. "Lets go guys!" Zell called as he ran passed their room. "Lets go!" Squall said. The two headed off to the Front Gate. "Squall! Serenity! Over here!" Quistis called. The two ran over to the rest of the cadets and got their weapons out and ready. "We'll have to work quickly. Quite quickly. This mission specializes in speed, quietness, and most important, teamwork," Quistis explained. The team nodded and then Quistis said," Squall, because you are the captain, you must be very careful. Be cautious with your teammates. You can count on Serenity to be your co-captain. Now we will leave at once." They left the Front Gate and ran to a nearby town. They boarded a submarine and headed off to Dollet. "Squall, do you think that something might go wrong?" Serenity asked worriedly. "I don't know," Squall replied with a twitch in his eyes. "Oh," Serenity said. Her voice sounded stingy, yes, Serenity could be stingy at some point. She wasn't always perfect. Then Quistis arose and said," Serenity, you must fight the GF awaiting inside Desert Tomb. Only you hold the Angel's Wing. Also you might find here, a partner." Then a cute little collie dog, like Angelo walked up. "Her name is Angel and she holds great powers. Much smarter than any trained dog. She is only meant for a person carrying Angel's Wing. Otherwise, she is no use to them. Remember Serenity, Angel is here to help you, and to get you started. She is a good dog and I know you will love her," Quistis said. Angel hopped onto Serenity's lap and stuck out her tongue. "Isn't she cute Big Brother?" Serenity asked Squall. Squall didn't do anything. He just patted her head and turned away. Angel whimpered at him and stuck out her tongue. "Er..."he began, but he stopped as Angelo came out and lied down at Serenity's feet. "I think you have a fan!" Serenity said to Angel. Angel just puffed her head away as Angelo whimpered for her. "Aww, Angelo. Come here. Thats no way to treat Angel. You don't want to make her feel too loved," Rinoa laughed as she took Angelo into her arms. "Oh Angel. Are you okay?" Serenity kindly asked. The dear dog nodded her head quickly and took a short glance at Angelo, then she turned away. No one noticed it but Angelo. He stuck out his tongue and happily pranced about.  
  
"Now, now, Squall, you should at least pet Angel. Not like a quick pat," Quistis told him," She is a very good dog." Squall turned around and patted Angel. Then she hopped onto his lap and Squall jumped out in surprise. Then Angel lied down on his lap and peacefully slept. Serenity sighed and said, "Aw Squall! She likes you!" Then Angelo hopped down and bowed at Angel. "Oh Angelo!" Rinoa laughed. Angel hopped off of Squall's lap and sniffed Angelo. Angelo stood up proudly that he had finally gotten Angel's attention, but then she just hopped back onto Squall's lap. Then Angelo whimpered and Angel hardly cared! "Oh Angelo, you've been rejected!" Rinoa said in a sarcastically sad voice. Then Angelo began to whimper at Angel and then left. He got up onto Rinoa's lap as she stroked his soft fur. "Um, Squall, what if, what if I can't defeat that GF?" Serenity asked worriedly, "What if I fail and everyone doesn't make it out alive?" "Oh Serenity," Quistis began, "You hold the Angel's Wing. You will never fail. I know. You have failed before, but you won't fail this. You hold what is needed. Don't worry Serenity, you specialize perfectly with Angel's Dust. Don't you worry." "Ok..."Serenity said softly. Her heart pounded as Angel licked Squall's face. He looked as if he was disgusted saying, "Ugh." "Angel come here girl!" Serenity called. Angel immediately recognized her voice and jumped onto her lap. Angelo watched Angel prancing about to everyone. Then Angel came to Seifer and stuck her tongue out. "Get outta here!" Seifer yelled. He tried to kick the pup but she jumped back and growled. Wings appeared out of her and she ripped out a piece of his pants. "Why you!" Seifer began but then suddenly Angel arose into mid-air. "What the...?!"Seifer yelled out. "As you should've known that Angel is an angel!" Quistis said, "You never even knew that Angel is a tough collie! She will attack anyone who tries to attack her or anyone who cares for her, like Squall, Serenity, and Rinoa. You should've known that at least!" Then the wings disappeared and Angel trotted around the room again. Then Selphie laughed as she petted the dear puppy's head. Angel jumped up and down doing tricks for Selphie as she said, "Oh Serenity! Your Angel here is so playful! You should be happy you have such a cute collie for a pet!" "Oh thank you!" Serenity smiled sweetly.  
  
Then Angel trotted over to Irvine and he said, "Hello Miss Angel. You sure look cute today." He scratched Angel's chin as she growled happily. "Aww! How sweet!" Rinoa groaned happily. She patted Angel's head as she trotted off to Serenity. "Oh Angel. Here girl," Serenity called patting her lap. It seemed as though Seifer was watching Serenity with careful eye. Squall eyed him closely as it seemed that Seifer cared for Serenity? Was he watching for her? What could it have been? "Oh yes, and if you have been wondering why Seifer is here, he knows this about this mission. He used to live here, "Quistis explained. The others just nodded their heads in agreement or something similar except for Squall. He only watched. Just watched. "Squall, do we dock yet?" Serenity asked. For she too got bored like the others. "Not yet. But soon," Squall replied. Suddenly the submarine came to a sharp stop. "Now we dock," Squall told his sister. Angel jumped off of Serenity's lap and happily followed her. Then Angelo ran up to her and nudged softly at her. "Au. I think Angelo's in love, "Rinoa giggled to Serenity. "Yeah. But I doubt Angel is," Serenity giggled back. Then as they got off, the beach was yet still sandy and contaminated with hazardous items. The dogs wore special padding to protect them from all of the sharp pieces. "White flags," Selphie gasped. "White flags? Squall, what do white flags stand for?" Serenity asked. "Something...just something...its a horrid time if white flags are put up. You shouldn't ask, but because you didn't know, that was okay," Squall replied. Serenity gasped and clenched to her brother's arm. "Squall, what are we going to do?" Serenity asked. "I don't know," Squall replied. "Well, we are going to the other side of Dollet. Then we will board a ferry and set off for Timber," Quistis explained. So they walked all the way to the other end, but came across a mishap. "If you are from Balamb Garden, then you must destroy this robot. Only SeeD Cadets can destroy it with their high-tech weapons," the guard said. He unleashed a horrifying robot upon the cadets as it groaned, "Win and you proceed. Lose and you die!" Serenity clasped her brother's arm. He knew she was terrified so he said," You're a cadet. Don't worry, and I'll protect you. Don't be scared." Then Serenity let go of his arm and took out her Chain Whip, as the others took out their weapons. Suddenly dust flowed about as Serenity rose up into mid-air. Angel wings appeared as the crack of her whip sounded out a terrifying crackle. She instantly used her Chain Whip to choke the giant robot as Quistis wrapped its legs with her Chain Whip. Then Angel jumped up and down biting at the massive robot. Her teeth were so strong they made huge holes in them where oily substances leaked out. Angelo cannoned himself onto the robot and clawed at it, leaving scratch holes. The more he scratched, the more oily substances came out. Which meant the harder it was to stay on.  
  
"Squall hurry! Use your Gunblade and slash it! It'll do the most effect! You'll destroy it!" Serenity explained. Squall charged at the robot and slashed it. It did work! Just like Serenity said! It fell to the ground with the oily substances leaking out of it as the guard said, "Lets go! You pass! The robot will explode on you if you don't get in NOW!" Everyone rushed into the submarine, but Serenity was last and was forced to jump. Squall reached out and grabbed her before she was ground up from the quick moving propellers. "Oh Squall thank you! I nearly fell into the water!" Serenity huffed and puffed. She sighed with relief as Seifer glared jealously at Squall. Then a tall young woman stepped into the room and said, "Hello. I am Dorothy Trepe. Quistis's sister. Older sister. Although your dear Instructor Trepe is much more successful in her job, I have a more effective attack. Yet still, she is your instructor. I am here to report what you will do. I am your guide and you must follow very carefully, because anyone who does not pay attention will be killed during this mission. The only way you can survive if you don't pay attention is luck. Right now there isn't much luck going around. So you must listen. First we will head to Edea's ship. We will then draw out all of her magic. Then when we fight her, we can only use magic. So stock it up while she does not see you. Am I clear?" Dorthy explained. Everyone nodded. Then they swiftly and quietly floated up next to Edea's ship. Before docking the submarine to Edea's ship, Dorothy said, "Remember, there will be guards you may fight, but when fighting, be sure to be very quiet. If Edea finds you, then we will end up dead! Or you could say, mission failed, including your life!" Then Dorothy handed them uniforms that the guards on Edea's ship wore. They each dressed in one fitting them nicely. Then they hid their weapons in a small carrier case attached to the inside of the jacket. They quietly boarded the ship and acted very casual. "Squall, what if you get mission failed trying to protect me?" Serenity asked worriedly. "Don't worry Serenity. It won't happen," Squall said trying to sooth his worried sister. "Oh Squall. I don't want to make you mad, but what if?" Serenity asked. Squall replied, "Then you are a big girl and can carry on without me. You know I will be looking down on you and will keep you in my heart forever." With that Serenity's eyes filled with big plump tears. The swelled up in her eyes and she asked, "Oh Squall! How could I ever live without you?" Squall replied most kindly and most encouragingly, "You can Serenity. You can." Serenity's big plump tears rolled down her cheek and suddenly she felt her brother's caressing hand against her face. His hand so tenderly wiping away her tears. Then a guard whistled and didn't know that Serenity was Squall's own little sister, but thought that they had a connection. "Oh Squall, if you do die, what will come of me?" Serenity's voice was seriously worried and choked up with tears that even Squall could recognize. "Oh Serenity, don't you dare say anything so rejectful. I won't leave you. Not now, not ever, "Squall replied with great dignity. "But Squall, if you die, I still can't bear it. I know you will be in a better place, but still...what will come of me?" Serenity said with her voice down lowly.  
  
"Oh Serenity, please don't do this. You know I love you, and always will. Don't fail me now. I love you so truly. Don't be afraid to show yourself. Just don't. Don't," Squall said softly. He tried to comfort his sister by caressing her with his gentle hand. Stroking her hair softly and murmuring to her how he would protect her forever and be her sweet guardian angel. "Oh Squall!" Serenity said. Tears flowing from her eyes as she cried with her brother streaking his hand across her hair. "Squall...please don't ever leave me..."Serenity cried. Squall held her closely to his beating heart, for he too was frightened of his own death. If he died, he couldn't possibly leave Serenity. Who would take care of her? Seifer could not be an option. He was to hard and even though Serenity could manage herself, what would happen if Seifer caught her in his grasp? Something horrible could happen to her! "I will never leave you Serenity!" Squall declared, "I won't die and neither will you! I will protect you without dying!" "Oh Squall! Thank you!" Serenity cried out in happiness. Tears streamed down her face likes two rivers. He pushed Serenity's head against his chest and he could feel her hot tears seeping through his shirt and made a teary blot. Her hot tear dripped down his chest and was soaked up by the thick part of his shirt. The cottony fiber absorbed it without any problem and Serenity dried her tears. Squall smiled sweetly at his beloved sister. "What's troubling you Squall? Lets go! We must confront Edea! Lets go!" Quistis commanded. "I suggest we attend to them now Squall?" Serenity said. Her heart pounded like a jackhammer, for Squall knew. He had placed his tender hand on her chest and felt the blasting rampage that it ran in. "Yes," Squall replied quietly. His word was as if a tiny unaudible whisper. "Dorothy!" The two heard Quistis call. "What is it my sister?" Dorothy asked. "I think before we confront Edea, we should allow them to meet Saffy?" Quistis said in a low whisper. "Ah yes," Dorothy replied. When they were all at the front door to Edea's cabin, Dorothy and Quistis introduced their beloved niece, Miss Saffy Trepe. Her father was a Trepe, he was Dorothy and Quistis's older brother. They too looked upon him. Him and the eldest brother, Devon. Devon was a handsome gentleman, but no better than Saffy's dear father, Leon. "My! What a group you are!" Saffy squealed with delight. For she was already quite old enough for engagement, and she was engaged! Her beloved fiancée was guarding Headmaster Sill. Headmaster Sill was quite a charming old geezer. His only word were, "You can do it." His only speech was, "You can do it." For everyone admired the old man for his great responsibility. He loved young children like Serenity and even the youngness of others such as Saffy. Saffy was a beautiful sixteen year old and soon to be seventeen. For she was merely two years older than Serenity, but still, Squall loved Serenity's charm better. (He wasn't trying to be mean at all, but he thought his dear sister was the most charming young lady in all the world!)  
  
"Serenity, my dear Aunt Quistis has told me about your fears and worries about losing your brother. Do not be frightened. For my brother had protected me before from that evil Edea. He did not die. For my caressing love for him saved him!" Saffy assured her. "Oh sweet Saffy! Thank you!" Serenity cried out in happiness. She swung her arms around the beautiful young lady. "Serenity, I think its time that you get ready for the battle, "Squall suggested. "Ok dear Brother," Serenity happily chirped. She stood up tall, her angel wings flying out before her eyes. She was a beautiful sight to behold as Squall watched her. No guards were watching her, so she let her spread out her wings and prepare for battle. "Oh Squall! How good it feels to stretch my wings again!" Serenity cried with her beautiful voice singing its way out of her mouth. Squall smiled at her and noticed what a beautiful young lady she had become. He thought to himself, "Serenity is quite the young lady I never thought she would become. Now she is a beautiful young lady. Well I suppose I should be glad for her. She is magnificently beautiful. Very beautiful." His thoughts were washed away when Serenity said, "Brother, lets go. The guards are coming, but they don't see me." Squall quickly brought his sister into his delightful arms and carried her down the steep sides. She carefully but quickly jumped out of his arms and they ran to the rest of the group... 


	3. Chapter 3: Troubling Times

Squall and Serenity's Troubling Times

Chapter 3

"Well, who is going to read the book today?" Rinoa asked. She retreated her hand from Squall and picked up the book. She loved Squall and was ready to call Serenity her "Little Sister," but what if Squall had fallen in love with someone else? Quistis, she guessed. "You!" Serenity giggled. She grasped onto Squall as Rinoa read the chapter. She gave all her emotions into the chapter. Dramatic. "As Belle walked across the lovely field of flowers, she could smell the sweet scents of the flowers around her. Roselands was a beautiful place. Just as Bethany had described it. A beautiful and lovely place. Scented with wild flowers from every side. There she walked...walked to Bethany's grave. She plucked some wild flowers and laid them on Bethany's grave. Grass began to sprout over her grave as Belle muttered, "Thank you Bethany. You saved my life. Now it is time for me to repay you." Her sweet words filled the sky as a warm hand touched Belle's shoulder. She wished that Bethany had not become dead, or so everyone else thought. "Belle, you wanted to repay me?" Belle spun around to find Bethany's enchanting face upon her. Her eyes sparkled as she cried out, "Yes Bethany! Oh yes!" She hugged Bethany tightly and happily smiled at her...her thoughts drifting off to Bethany and her amazing rescue to her..."Rinoa read. After the last sentence she marked the book and closed it carefully. "Oh you read wonderfully!" Serenity commented. "Oh no. I couldn't have," Rinoa blushed. "You did it perfectly. I also enjoyed it," Squall quietly said. This time Rinoa softly smiled. Serenity's rosy cheeks blew up and her flower-petaled lips carved out a lovely smile. Squall stroked Serenity's soft hair and smiled at Rinoa. Rinoa smiled back. "Big Brother, you should be drinking your tea. Or would you like coffee?" Serenity sternly said. "Just give me the tea," Squall said refusingly. Serenity handed him the hot cup as he slowly drank the tea. It was quite hot other than dry in his throat, but his insides began to feel warm and better. "Be careful. Drink it slowly. It might get hotter at the bottom, so drink it slowly," Serenity ordered. When Squall had finished and put the cup down, he said, "It was hot and dry. I know it was liquid, but it was dry." "Well, of course Squall! It's supposed to be dry!" Sereniy laughed. "Well, I better be going," Rinoa started. "Oh...okay," Squall sighed. His sigh was noticeable to Rinoa as well as Serenity. "Don't worry Squall," Serenity whispered. "She'll be back. She just needs to go." Squall nodded as Rinoa quickly left the room to think all about what has happened to her and Serenity and Squall. She noticed Seifer walking down the hallway, so she hid. "Dum dee dum. Little Serenity, er, Joy Everlasting. My little prey. Once I win her heart, I'll make her turn against Squall! Then she will belong to me and I can hold her forever in my arms! Muahahaha!" He cackled. Rinoa gasped as he leapt past her. "He's going to kill Squall, "Rinoa thought to herself, "and Serenity's the innocent prey!" Once Seifer was out of sight and flirting with some women down at the lobby, Rinoa ran for her life. She ran to tell Serenity and Squall exactly what he sang about. Them.

When she arrived at Squall's door, she let herself in and poured out the whole thing. "I knew Shadow didn't like him! Nor Silver or Angel!" Serenity shouted. The fury that built inside her was unstoppable. "Shadow? Silver?" Rinoa asked. "Shadow is Serenity's black panther and Silver is Serenity's gray wolf. Both female," Squall explained. "Oh why did I ever think that something was wrong with Shadow and Silver?!" Serenity cried. Fury filled up her as she stammered to the phone. She dialed a number and as calmly as she could, said, "Excuse me, but I would like Shadow and Silver delivered to the Timber Grand Hotel please." At that she hung up and slouched into a chair. Angel suddenly came running into her arms as she caressed her with loving kisses. Serenity laughed for a while until Angel jumped off her lap and onto Squall's, then Rinoa's. Then a knock was up and Rinoa answered it. A black panther at the man's right side and a gray wolf at his other. "Serenity, I do believe that they are yours?" Rinoa asked as she brought the animals in. "Shadow! Silver!" Serenity cried out. The panther and wolf ran straight into her arms bringing her down. Squall smiled softly at the sight. He had missed that sight for so long, yet he said nothing about it. Not wanting people to think of him as "soft." Then Shadow, Silver, and Angel began to growl at the door. Rinoa was sitting close to it, but they weren't growling at her. Then Seifer let himself in. "My dear S-" He was cut off at the sight of Shadow and Silver. "I thought I sent you both to some animal mad house!" he declared. "I took them out," Serenity said coldly as she rose from her chair. "What?! I thought I told you they were insane?!" Seifer demanded. "They aren't. You are," Serenity said. Firmness in her voice as coldness and a stony sharp edge in her words. Seifer cared nothing of her tone, he just wanted those "creatures" out of the way. "What?!" Serenity flew her hand and they were off. Seifer ran for the door and slammed it behind him. Causing it unable for them to catch even the edge of his coat. He ran straight down to the lobby and ordered to talk to Rose. "Yes Seifer? Is there anything unsuitable in the hotel?" Rose sweetly asked. "Yes! There is! A panther and wolf! In Squall Leonhart's room!" Seifer huffed out. "Then I shall go there immediately. I will handle this out take. Don't you worry darling." She raced up to the room and let herself in. "Why Seifer was right. What is the meaning of this?" Rose kindly asked. "Oh Miss Allison! Please don't be angry! Seifer has claimed my pets to be "insane"! But they aren't! He lied to me! They were trying to save me from him! He wants to kill Squall by marrying me! Oh Miss Allison! How can you believe such a liar! He's a filthy liar!" Serenity yelled out. At that very moment, Seifer entered the room, hearing the whole conversation. "How dare you say I am a liar! How dare you even listen to MY thoughts!" Seifer stammered. "So you did want to kill Squall, didn't you?" Rose asked suspiciously. "Rose I thought you were on MY side?!" Seifer argued. "On your side? Like I would!" Rose laughed heartily. "What?! How could you deceive me?!" "I only said I would take care of it. Not that I was on your side, Seifer. Anyway, I know exactly what you want, and you aren't going to claim your prize here. But of course, you aren't going to claim her anywhere or in any way. Didn't you ever know her heart already belongs to someone?" Rose explained. "What?! How did you?! What?!" Seifer exclaimed. "Yes. My heart does already belong to someone," Serenity sneered. "Serenity! How could you?!" Seifer demanded. "How could I? Ask yourself that," Serenity said back. Her cold harsh tone left no hope for Seifer.

Seifer blew an angry glare at Squall and stammered out of the room. Squall fell back onto his bed and sighed deeply. "Oh Mr. Leonhart, I meant no harm to your fiancée or sister, "Rose apologized. Serenity, Squall, and Rinoa exchanged looks. "Fiancée?" the three asked together. "Well obviously. Aren't you Miss Heartilly?" Rose asked astonishedly. "No. Of course not. I'm hardly his girlfriend!" Rinoa explained. "Well I'm so sorry! Rinoa I never meant to cause any confusion or harm!" Rose apologized. Rinoa smiled affectionately as also accepting her apology. "That's ok Rose. Now shoo. Don't you have guests to attend to?" Rinoa said. Her sympathetic voice grew lovely. As if a rose blooming from a bud. Her beautiful eyes sparkled as she turned to Squall and Serenity. Serenity's beautiful cerulean eyes gleamed and were big when Rinoa looked at her. Her face again into the beautiful rosy color of a flower garden, her lips a beautiful flower petaled color, her whole self was as beautiful as a flower garden! Her orange hair slid down draping her shoulders. It was thick and rich with orange and a sweet tangy smell of roses filled the room. Her golden locket gleamed as she smiled back. Rinoa's eyes filled with tears of joy that the dear girl was safe. Safe from Seifer and from his harm. "I think I should be going now. You and Squall should talk things over," Rinoa choked as she left the room. Tears in her eyes. Tears of joy and happiness that Serenity would be safe. Squall would be safe. All because of her. She liked that. Because they would be safe. Safe from Seifer. His horribly strong, persuasive, lying, and deceiving wrath. Anyone could fall victim to it, except Squall. He would never buy it, but Serenity was to persuasive for Squall. She was the only living creatures to ever pursue him to do anything. Serenity's golden heart only made it easier to pursue anyone. Especially Squall. "Oh their safe now! Now Serenity will not and won't marry Seifer, leaving Seifer without anything to use against Serenity to pursue her to marry him, and without that, he can't lay a finger on Squall!" Rinoa thought. It rushed through her mind over and over again. But what she didn't know, was that the two were sitting quietly in the room. Talking about all that happened this day. "Squall, would Seifer really deceive me?" Serenity asked. "Yes. He would. He'd do anything to win your heart and kill me," Squall said with assurance in his voice. His voice was soft and deep, but yet firm and strong. "Squall, what if he tries again to pursue me...but I mean, this time really talking to me. Directly, and then asking for my hand," Serenity asked worriedly. "No. Because even if he does, you will bring it to me. I will act as if your father. Although Dad isn't here now, I will do what he would want be to do. You will obey me in everything you wish to do. You must get my permission before you do anything you know I would need notice of," Squall assured. "Oh Squall! You're the best brother ever!" Serenity declared.

Squall was aware that soon, after a month's passing, Serenity would forget what occurred, but not his words. He knew that Seifer would pursue her to marry him, one day in the month. So Squall prepared to say "no" to them both. So far, after the incident, Serenity had always asked for his consent. Never disobeying him. When that day came, he was firm and ready. When a gentle rap came upon the door, and Squall still asleep, but Serenity up and ready, she quietly opened the door to find Seifer there. Shadow, Silver, and Angel, asleep on the floor, he barged in. He pulled her out and gently shut the door behind him. "Serenity, I loved you since the day I saw you. I have one question to ask you before you go to wake Rinoa to do your daily devotions and then come back and do them with Squall," Seifer told her. His voice was soft, deep, dark, and gentle. It was deceiving to Serenity and she gave in. "Okay," Serenity softly said. "Will you marry me?" he asked. Serenity's eyes gleamed, but she remembered her brother's commands. "Only if Squall will let me. Besides I am too young, but if he allows it, I am not too young then," Serenity softly said. She retreated her hand and quickly fled away. She got her old tattered Bible and slouched into a chair beside Squall. His face a heavenly grace. Then she got up and opened the door. She entered Rinoa's room. A soft scent filled the room when Rinoa appeared. "Oh Serenity! You're finally here! Seifer said he had something to take care of. I'm not sure what, but something," Rinoa explained. Serenity took a seat beside her and sighed. "What's the matter?" Rinoa kindly asked. "Seifer. That's the matter. He asked me to marry him this morning. He knocked on my door while I was getting ready, Squall was still sleeping, and he dragged me out and proposed. Then I told him about my promise to Squall and he became angry. So I'm really scared now," Serenity quietly explained. "Why don't you remember what happened a month ago? When I found out Seifer's plot to kill Squall? Surely you remember that!" Rinoa said shocked. "Huh? Oh yes! I forgot. Merely forgot," Serenity said meekly. "Do not listen to anything he says. He is a filthy liar and also to kill Squall, and once Squall is dead, you will inherit Squall's fortune including your own," Rinoa told her. "Fortune?" Serenity asked. "Oh, Squall must have not mentioned your fortune yet," Rinoa apologized, "Oh no! He was saving that for a surprise when you became eighteen!" "Oh well. Its already a surprise, "Serenity laughed. "All Seifer wants is your physical beauty and your large fortune. Other than killing Squall, once he is dead, you inherit it. He wants your money. Don't listen to him. Don't. He just wants to win your beauty to keep for himself and your money," Rinoa explained. "My money?! How dare he!?" Serenity shouted angrily. "Calm yourself. Hush," Rinoa comforted. Serenity quieted and so they started. When their morning devotion was done, Serenity did it with Squall.

"Well that was a lovely devotion," Serenity yawned out. "I'm kinda hungry," Squall replied. "Oh, Squall, I need to talk to you before any more happens," Serenity quietly said. "Oh?" Serenity took fifteen minutes to tell him everything. Everything that happened that morning when he was soundly asleep. How disturbing Seifer was when he proposed and pursued her to marry him. Luckily she did not agree but did not decline, but brought it to him. Then she added, "I also know about my large fortune. Billions of dollars, and same for you. I know Squall. I'm sorry it's not a surprise anymore. I just wanted you to know that Rinoa helped me understand everything." Squall took her into his warm embrace and whispered to her, "You did the right thing Serenity, and I'm very proud of you." For the rest of the morning they slept in each other's arms and put aside breakfast. But until lunch, Serenity felt happy and good that she had such good friends, including Squall. She rested happily when Squall led her to the lunch table in the dining room. When she was seated between Squall and Rinoa, Seifer took a seat in front of her. She tried to keep her eyes of fury away from him, but her hatefulness just kept swinging at her until she got up and declared something so shocking that everyone turned to Seifer. "Seifer Almasy is a thief! Do not ever trust or believe him! If you are beautiful, he will only love you for your physical beauty, if you are rich and wealthy, he will marry you to steal your fortune! If you are both, he will love you only for your physical beauty and steal your wealth! He proposed to me just for my fortune and physical beauty!" Serenity declared. Everyone's eyes had been glued to Seifer throughout the whole luncheon, and Rose was afraid he might know about her fortune. Rinoa was the only woman there that was not afraid of what Seifer would do to her. She just sat there and ate quietly as everyone peeked up a look on Seifer. Seifer gave Squall a hateful look when neither Serenity or Rinoa was looking. He sneered evilly at the innocent man. "Squall are you okay?" Serenity asked. Her sweet concern for Squall was more than Seifer could handle. He didn't want to be exposed as a cheat (which he obviously was), but he could not contain his anger any longer. He had to marry Serenity quickly, kill Squall, and inherit all of their family fortunes. But it may not be done so easily if anyone spotted him during his plot. He ate quickly, and fast before he could put his plot into action. The propose must be deceiving and yet affectionate including total love. But Squall could not notice or find out about the affair, otherwise he would tell Serenity the whole truth.

As quickly and quietly as he could, he got up and quickly fled from the table, but until a cold and familiar hand touched his arm, he hesitated before turning around to confront the person behind him. "Veronica! Valencia! Get away from me you thugs!" Seifer yelled out as he ran to his room. "Thugs? What does the man think we are!" Veronica stammered. He ran to the room and slouched into his bed. He dug his face into his hands and thought about the plot. If Veronica or Valencia ever found out his plot against Squall and his affairs with Serenity, he would be ruined. He wasn't a filthy gambler, or cheater, but he was a cheat. A cheat in money, and women. He was a good person, but he only was. He meant nothing to Serenity, so he would have to find a way to make her love him. Have affection for him. But that seemed impossible with Serenity's stubbornness, Squall's protective attitude, and Rinoa's protective secrets for Serenity. Two were to protect Serenity and herself to protect. What could he do if he were out numbered? He had no allies to turn to. "What can I do to win her heart and have both approvals?" he kept asking himself. Asking himself that same question over and over again did him no good. No good at all. Squall was a lion waiting to capture his prey, Seifer. Rinoa was a deceiving angel whom he thought he could trust. Serenity was a dark queen to her pets as they could sense Seifer's every move, every thought. Shadow and Silver was whom he feared most. The two were still teaching Angel all that there was to sense a thief for Serenity. So she was still in training, but Shadow and Silver were fully-grown and had their own families, but instead lead them to the care of the fathers. For they had to teach Angel how to protect and protect their faithful master, Serenity. It was too hard for Seifer to even approach Serenity without her giving anything away to Rinoa or Squall. Because of Rinoa's affairs with Squall and Serenity, Serenity had always looked up to her for advice because of that. Rinoa was to become engaged to Squall when they were old enough and ready, not young or naive. So Seifer had to move swiftly, before the pair became legally able to engage and marry. His plot sounded so perfect without the interference of the couple and their "Little Sister" whom they loved, but that was only a fantasy. Not reality. He had to be cunning, deceiving, and most of all, able to lie to them perfectly, without them it would be too hard and impossible.

"Serenity, I'm sorry for every causing this trouble," Seifer tried to explain to her when she was alone. His first move. To get her trust. But then she replied scornfully, "No. You aren't sorry." You liar! Squall has told me to keep no affairs with you, no direct contact without him or Rinoa with me, or any private conversations with you. I would like to do as told, so leave me or I will summon my pets." Her scornful attitude only made Seifer more confident. She'd think that he would leave her alone, was she really sure? "My dear Serenity-"he began, but Serenity cut him off saying, "Don't you dare even call me that! I am going to call upon them this instant! Shadow! Silver! Angel! Come here and take care of Seifer for me!" Then suddenly growls so familiar and so fearful came upon. One dark figure, one silver grayish figure, and one doggy figure. They approached Serenity with scornful faces. To devour the prey, Seifer. As Shadow hissed, her baby blue eyes glowed with fury. Shadow was oldest and the most powerful, Serenity had kept Shadow close for her private protector most. She feared of the loss of Silver or Angel, but not Shadow. Shadow was a mighty warrior and could devour a group of men armed with any weapon and kill them all single handedly. Her grasp was fearful, and she devoured more adults than children. Never has she devoured any children, only threats to Serenity. As the scornful creatures approached Serenity, Serenity herself became a scornful creature. Then when the creatures were in striking range, Squall and Rinoa noticed the pets. Rinoa nor Squall dared move or say a word, for they knew the pets were coming to protect Serenity from Seifer. She did the right thing on calling for assistance. Then Shadow's fury was great and in an instant she was on Seifer, attacking him with her claws. Then the other two followed her lead and seriously damaged his coat as he ran to the door and to the safety of his room. His coat torn and ripped, but at least his life was not. He was seriously frightened by them. They ripped at him and he was even lucky to survive Shadow's strong and frightening wrath! She was a new threat to Seifer as well as the other ones of them. "Serenity! Are you okay?" Squall asked worriedly. "Yes. I'm fine. You should thank it all to Shadow and her little troops, "Serenity laughed heartily. "Well that's a relief! As your "Big Sister" I must allow you to bring them anywhere you go! You need the protection! Seifer is after you and your wealth as well as Squall, but Squall and I can fend for each other, while you are innocently out of range, he will strike. His strike is more effective than his words. Squall please let me grant this. I want Serenity to be safe and sound. Seifer has tried this same plot against me, "Rinoa explained.

This truly worried Squall. Seifer was trying this same thing on Rinoa? Rinoa was sure enough lucky to make it out of his wrath. His terrible wrath that enseals all young women and ladies. "Serenity do what Rinoa says. I now grant Rinoa with the privilege of giving you rules," Squall bravely said. "Thank you," Rinoa softly thanked. Serenity's eyes were big and blue. The blue like a beautiful ocean in a beautiful flower garden so big that it could not drown out even one flower itself. Her rosy cheeks and flower petaled lips showed her radiance. But Rinoa was nothing compared to that, even though Serenity had complemented her as a beautiful blue flower. Which she was...of course. Never was she ugly or not a princess, but still, she was a blue flower which would soon inherit a sum of money. But she had no intention of money anyway. If Serenity was even still to young to use the money, she also was to young. Even Squall dared not to use it on anything but what he needed as well as for Serenity's needs. But because they were both specialists and SeeD members, their fees were paid and they had nothing to worry of. They even paid for their clothing, etc. But Rinoa lived a poor life, but became rich with love soon enough. Her thoughts always traveled to Squall and Serenity. How they needed someone to love more than each other. Especially Squall. But Serenity gave him mostly all the love he needed, a mother's tender love. Her heart was like a mother's, and Squall's like a father's. He was so protective of Serenity, but only for her own good. Such as breaking off the contact with Seifer. "I think that I need to freshen up. Okay Squall? Plus I need to pamper my pets for saving me. "Ah yes," Squall agreed. "Shadow, Silver, Angel. Lets go now!" Serenity called. They came charging after their master whom they loved. She fled like a little butterfly seeking her little flowers. Flowers for nectar that she needed for a living. Flying away to leave her brother to the one he loved so dearly as a wife. "My fiancée. You'll be my fiancée soon enough!" Rinoa declared happily. "Yeah...true," Squall said softly. His soft voice made Rinoa uncomfortable. "Is there something wrong? Tell me if I am to care for you. Serenity has told me that she wishes us together because I will return the sympathy, care, and love that you give me, "Rinoa comforted. Her soothing voice made Squall's heart and soul warm. "That's what she told me too. All she really wants is for the best for me before she starts a new life," Squall admitted. "New life? Oh, but I doubt she'll ever leave you before...marriage. Anyway, she needs your consent too. She never dares to disobey you, so her new life won't start any time soon," Rinoa said softly. Her voice and correctness made Squall understand and made him feel safe. "Yeah. That's Serenity all right," Squall admitted again.

He didn't want Serenity marrying without his consent. But she didn't want to break promises to him or disobeying him. Her heart was pure and innocent of all injustice. "She's a good girl Squall. Don't worry. She won't marry anyone without your permission and blessing. She will always love you better than whoever she wants to marry," Rinoa said confidently. Then a crisp chirp came up into the hallway. "So you've now decided to engage?" Rose chirped with a little chirpy humming bird on her arm. It sang and chirped happily while Rose approached them. "No, not really," Rinoa began. "But you're such the couple! "Rose interrupted. "Are you sure?" Squall mumbled rudely under his breath. Rinoa tipped her head at him and stared strangely as she thought," 'Are you sure?' What does him mean by that? Surely not in that way." "Well, I best be tending to my guests now dears. So shoo and take care of that lovely sister of yours, Squall. That Miss Joy Everlasting. Give her my best regards, and for Seifer, Rinoa, tell him to keep away from Serenity and not to demand everything so suddenly just to win a young lady's heart." Rose's lovely voice swayed around as she twirled and then said, "Oh, and Austin and I aren't together any more. I am now with Horace Dinsmore and his lovely daughter Elsie Dinsmore." She winked at them before leaving them alone in the plushy hallway. "Well, this Horace Dinsmore seems like the right person for her?" Rinoa said heartily. "Maybe," Squall muttered under his breath. "What is wrong with you? Rose gave her best regards for you. Are you embarrassed of me? Being called a "couple"? Because I am not ashamed of that!" Rinoa sneered. "Well I don't enjoy being called "soft" either! Don't sneer at me! I have my rights as you and everybody else!" Squall snorted. He stammered away to his room, leaving Rinoa alone. Alone in the cold and unpleasant hallway. She slowly entered her quiet room, when a cold hand became icy over her shoulder. She stood there. Unmovable for some time, until Serenity dragged Squall to apologize to Rinoa. They saw the icy "thing" standing there, her hand on Rinoa's shoulder. Suddenly they noticed Edea's icy hand on Rinoa. Then her grasp flew off and Rinoa sank down and fainted. Then Edea took her over her shoulder and turned around to find Serenity and Squall. "What in the world do you think your doing here?!" Serenity demanded. "To claim something I need," Edea crackled. Then Angel's Wing appeared. "How dare you take her away!" Angel's Wing sneered. "Ah dear sister, you'll never ever get the point of evil, will you?" Edea laughed. "No, I won't. But I will demand that you give me Rinoa this instant!" Angel's Wing sneered. She flew up and grabbed the icy body. Rinoa was dripping from her shoulder, and leaking off the icy water on her shoulder. "If I can't have her for my mind slave, then I'll have the more superior!" Edea laughed as she turned to Squall. Her hand reached out to freeze him, but he dodged it and Angel's Wing grabbed Squall onto her shoulder. "Arr... how dare you!" Edea sneered and suddenly vanished in a puff of dark smoky fog. Suddenly the ice melted and leaked off her as she woke up.

"What happened? Angel's Wing, what are you doing here? Squall?" Rinoa asked. "Edea froze you," Angel's Wing softly said as she once again became innocent little Serenity. "Oh my," Rinoa said faintly. She fell onto her bed and said," This is too big a day. I'm really not ready for all of this tension and stress." Squalls just turned his head sideways and looked at the floor. Serenity just clinged to him like a honeysuckle vine. "Squall, apologize," she whispered firmly. Squall began, "Um, I'm...I'm sorry for what I did in the hallway." Then he tried to retreat, but Serenity still clung to him like a honeysuckle vine. "Er, let go of me," Squall whispered demandingly. Serenity didn't say anything, but she didn't let go either. "Let me go!" Squall demanded. His voice a soft whisper, yet firm and cold. Serenity didn't let go, so he stayed. His cheeks flushed red. "Squall, comfort her, I need to check on my pets," Serenity told him. "No wait-"he began, but Serenity had already left. Once she was in her room, Shadow was pacing the floor. Her paws making a soft sound on the plush carpet floor. Silver and Angel were napping as Shadow paced. "What's wrong girl?" Serenity gently asked. Shadow looked up to her and purred loudly, then sneered, and then growled. A sign that Seifer was here. But when and why. "Seifer, right?" Serenity asked. Shadow snatched at the words and Serenity instantly knew it was Seifer. She crept closely to Silver and Angel. They laid lifelessly, but still breathing. "He did this, didn't he, girl?" Serenity asked. Shadow tilted her head and then growled. "What's wrong girl?" Serenity asked fearsomely. She turned around and fell to the ground at the sight of Seifer. He reached toward her, but she retreated. "Shadow!" Serenity shouted. Then a sharp and bright thing was in his hand. A sleeping injection! Shadow sharply grabbed the injection in her mouth and threw it out the open window. "No!" Seifer shouted. "No?" Serenity demanded, "How dare you even drug my pets!" Shadow jumped on him, just as Squall and Rinoa were entering. "What the?!" Squall yelled. Shadow was slashing at him with her big scratchy paws. He dodged each one that came to his face, but she didn't miss when attacking or ripping apart his coat. He was afraid of the beast. Afraid of all of them, even Angel. Serenity looked like a queen from where he was looking, and Shadow, a terrible black dragon with the heart only for Serenity, the queen. Her orange hair blazed over her shoulder, her crystal clear cerulean eyes sparkling, and herself glowing. Suddenly Seifer's mind flew to an imaginary place and he started saying," All hail Queen Serenity. Hail Queen Serenity. Hail." Serenity looked just as shocked as Rinoa and Squall. Squall especially.

"Get away from her!" Squall demanded. Seifer snapped out of his imaginary island as he saw fearsome claws attack him. Shadow jumped off of Seifer at Squall's command. His coat torn, his face bruised, all he could do was get up and leave. Serenity stood there, with a face full of fury, not sympathy to him. She was disgusted by his rude manners to her darling pets. When he left, she broke into tears as Squall and Rinoa rushed to her. "What's the matter?" Squall softly and gently asked. "Seifer!" she wailed, "He may have killed Silver and Angel! They are put to sleep, or so I think, or they may have been put to death!" Her wail and the tiny cries of mercy from her beloved pets ran through his mind. Giving him terrible chills. Up and down his spine. He hated all of the grief that ever hit Serenity, even touched her. It was a heartbreaking thing to see is darling sister cry in misery. Not her misery, but her pets' life. Their lives were being balanced out, thank to Seifer and his little scheme. It was a dreadful scheme, nonetheless, but Shadow was easily mistaken for a dusty old fluff underneath the bed's structure. She was very swift and was able to make it out of Seifer's vile scheme of destruction, and what he did nearly cost him his life. His own precious life that he did not care of. He only wanted the fortune and beauty of Serenity, not because he loved her, but because he wanted something. He risked his life just to put an end to her beloved pets, which protected her all her life. If they were to die, then Serenity's whole faith in the lying thief would disappear. Not even one trace of caring love would be put at him, but the fury that was built up inside her. Inside her precious and mourning heart. Seifer's rudeness and crudeness to her darling pets made Serenity's faith in him shrink to a spectacle. If he ever was to win her heart, he would need to have her have faith in him. In himself, in herself, and to learn to be a better man. If her pets growled or gave him a foul face, which meant that he is in no shape and no man to trust. That is what Serenity hated most about him, his lying faith. His faith in lying and injustice, his faith in all wrong. She knew it wasn't right, and it was not intended to be. Serenity stood up still, her heart pounded, and her faith in him grew little.

She sat there, tears swelling in her eyes and puffing her face. "Oh Serenity," Rinoa comforted. Her tender and gentle words were just enough to make the crying come to an ease. As well as Squall's attention fully on her, and his caring love, it made her feel homesick. But her home and all was lost when Squall had left. The whole family had broken apart, and there was nothing left but the two. To carry on the great fortune, and the Leonhart family and pride. A good pride, which meant to willfulness or pridefulness. "Shh, Serenity. It's been a hard day. Put yourself at ease. Sleep dearest, "Squall gently whispered. As her crying eased, his sleepy words made her grow weary and sleepy. She fell into Squall as he lifted her onto the bed and kissed her for her nap. She slept silently as Rinoa and Squall tended for her little pets' health. They weren't dying of course, just maybe injected with a common cold that put them to ease and to sleep, although even if Seifer injected that into Shadow's muscular body, it would do nothing to her and her blood cells would devour it the instant it was welcomed in. Serenity napped for an hour until she felt Shadow's soft fur brush against her sweaty cheek. Her sweet soft purr to wake her. Her eyes fluttered and the blue sparkled. Shadow jumped off the bed and stared at her. "Oh Shadow. Now what were you doing to wake me up?" Serenity asked. Shadow only purred and slipped away, away into the darkness of the evening. "Hey! Where are you going missy!" Serenity pouted. But Shadow only slipped carefully away. Into the grave darkness that covered the room. Suddenly the doorknob turned, and Squall came in. Serenity stood there as the window blew at her. Her hair fluttered before her, and Squall said, "What ya doing? Come on, I'll close the window and you get ready to eat. After that we're going with Rinoa to take a walk in the park. She really does enjoy your nice company, Sis." So Serenity got herself ready for dinner as Squall led the way. When she took her seat besides Squall and Rinoa, Seifer again sat across her. His glare grew shivers up her spine. Squall could feel them just by her shivering hand. "What's wrong?" Rinoa softly asked when no one was complementing her or Serenity about fortune or beauty. "Seifer." Her whisper was so soft that it could hardly even be a whisper. Rinoa cast a mean glare at him when he looked directly at her. His face grew red with fury and anger.

"This is it!" he mumbled furiously under his breath. He threw his napkin at the table and got up and left. Serenity shrunk down in her chair and sighed deeply with great relief that he was gone. He staggered up the Grand Staircase and to the giant hallway awaiting him. Serenity was afraid of him, not really afraid, but she didn't enjoy his company. She didn't enjoy him coaxing her to disobey Squall. "Squall, what if someone tries to coax you to disobey someone you must not disobey?" Serenity asked worriedly. "No. You won't disobey and I know you would never. Well you would, but you always want to please me, and when you disobey, I know it wasn't your fault. Don't be afraid of Seifer, he only wants you to disobey me and run away with him. After he dies, you'll be left alone with no where to go. Or when he abandons you. I know you will never let him do such a cruel thing to you," Squall replied. Serenity nodded, but was still afraid, of his torture, especially to her beloved pets. At that very moment, she knew that Shadow was creeping over them, protecting them from Seifer's wrath. She closed her eyes for an instant and rubbed her forehead. "Oh Shadow," she sighed under her breath, "Be careful taking care of them." She sighed and looked down at the ground. "Everything I thought, everything I loved about him was a lie. Lie...full of lies," she sang, "If only my heart, would settle on one, my heart would lift up, and dance to the love." Her heart pounded as she wondered what it could've been like if she really did marry Seifer. Would her life be torture? Or could it really be good?


End file.
